Roomates from Hell
by RK Ryune
Summary: In an Alternate Universe, two of our favorite Rumiko Takahashi boys have to share a room. Of course, that's just asking for it. InuyashaXRanma oneshot.


We all love AU stories, no?

Well, get ready. This is a fun one.

:- -:- -:- -:-

"Awww… why do I have to go to college? It's not like I'm gonna need it."

Akane was literally shoving her boyfriend into his new dorm room. "Because you said you wanted to." She grunted, getting ready to shove him again. "You didn't have to take the entrance examinations! grunt But you did, and you got accepted, so DEAL WITH IT!" With that, she slammed the door and walked away, leaving Ranma standing alone in his new room.

With distaste, he noticed there were two beds. "Wonderful…" he muttered, heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

While he was in the shower, another couple was having a similar encounter outside the same room.

"I don't wanna go! College is a waste of time!"

Kagome was literally shoving her boyfriend into his new dorm room. "You said you wanted to go, stupid! If you didn't, (grunt) why'd you take, no less, PASS the entrance exam! You're in college; you have a room, deal with it!" With that, she slammed the door and walked away, leaving Inuyasha standing alone in his new room.

With distaste, he noticed there were two beds, and chose the one closest to the window, slinging his luggage onto it. "I gotta pee…" he muttered to himself, and trudged off to the bathroom.

When he flushed the toilet, a loud womanly scream pierced the air. An angry red-headed girl burst out of the shower/bath compartment. "That was cold, you moron!"

"Gyah!" Inuyasha freaked out. He WAS in the boy's dorm, right? "No way am I sharing rooms with a girl! Especially a topless one!" He tossed the nearest garment at her, which just so happened to be a red Chinese-style shirt with white trim.

"Girl, huh?" She pulled a random tea kettle from seemingly nowhere and dumped the hot water on herself. Before Inuyasha's eyes, the petite redhead transformed into a strong young martial artist, the one we all know as Ranma Saotome.

"I take it you're Inuyasha?" he asked, sneering at the hanyou.

"Then you must be Ranma," he snarled back.

"Didn't expect a hanyou for a roommate," Ranma growled.

"Yeah, well it's better than being some cross-dresser!" Inuyasha snapped back.

"Who you calling a cross-dresser, dog-boy!"

"You, ya girly man!"

"Oh, it's on!"

"Bring it!"

Several things happened at once. Inuyasha whipped out Tetsusaiga, Ranma began readying his _ki_ for any battle the hanyou could bring, and utter chaos began in the Tokyo dorm room.

A bit further down the campus, Kagome and Akane, long time friends, ran into each other.

"Oi! Kagome-chan!"

"Akane! How are you?"

"I'm good. Say, I heard Ranma and Inuyasha were roommates."

"Oh, really?" Kagome blinked. "I'm sure those two will hit it off fine…"

They **were **hitting it off… quite literally.

"Hahah! You couldn't hit me if you tried, BAAKAAAAA!" taunted Ranma, leaping out of the way of the latest Kaze-no Kizu. He then powered up, screamed "Chestnut Fist!" and attempted to rapidly pummel Inuyasha.

Inuyasha deftly dodged Ranma's flying fists. "Hahahah! Neither could you, BAAAAAAKAAAAA!"

(AN: the spelling of "baka" is a poor attempt to recreate Kappei Yamaguchi's way of saying "baka." It is sooooo funny. He does both Ranma and Inuyasha, which is why they both say it. If you wanna hear, go to eartweak-dot-com and click on the media link. There is a crapload of baka recordings that will make you weep with happiness.)

Ranma's careful planning of attacks had finally achieved what he wanted. He observed the attack patterns and various slashes created by the Wind Scar, and knew it was time for his ultimate attack.

"HIRYU… SHOUTEN…. HAAAAAAAAAAH!" he screamed, thrusting his fist upward.

_That can't be good,_ thought Inuyasha, making note of the name, Dragon's Ascending Heaven Blast. He was right, as a giant tornado began forming in the room and heading right towards him. _Only one thing to do…_

He raised Tetsusaiga, letting the energy gather around it before screaming his own attack at the top of his lungs.

"BAKURYUHAAAAAAH!"

_Crap_, thought Ranma, knowing something titled "backlash wave" was not a good thing.

As both predicted, the two attacks collided, multiplied ten fold…

"Hey, Akane, let's drop in and say hi. This is their room, right?"

"Sounds good, Kagome. We should knock, though…"

Before they could do anything, the combination of the Hiryu Shouten Ha and the Bakuryuha blew up the entire dorm.

As the door slowly fell to the floor, revealing a rather surprised Kagome and Akane about to knock, Inuyasha and Ranma glanced at each other nervously.

"We are so dead," both squeaked, simultaneously.

"Eheheh…. Maybe they'll go easy on us?" Ranma suggested hopefully.

_Ranma, you idiot…_ was the only thing Akane could make as she began to summon mallet-sama.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome purred, danger in every ounce of her voice.

"Oh crap…" the hanyou mumbled, his ears plastered against his head.

"OSUWARI!"

With his crumple into the floor, all Ranma could do was stare in shock.

Inuyasha raised a finger from his body-shaped crater.

"Nope, we're screwed.


End file.
